Mistakes Well Made
by Squirrelette
Summary: This is only the first of my chapters of my new Criminal Minds story. Yes there is an OC if you dont like them keep reading, but if you are willing to give her a chance, I promise you wont regret it.


**Author's Note: **To start yes this is a fanfic involving my original character, so if you have a think against original characters you should probably not continue on any further. BUT if you are nice enough to give my story a try you might find its quite worth your while. Now when you read it, I'm aware it seems a little choppy, but I decided to write this story in the form of the television show, how they have a little prologue in the beginning, then they have the opening scenes and then start the actually story line. So I will put it in many chapters, this is the first.

* * *

**Mistakes Well Made**

**1**

* * *

_"Perhaps love is the process of my gently leading you back to yourself."_

(-Antoine de Saint, Exupery)

* * *

**Date: **October 16, 2009

**Location:** Chain Bridge RD, Northwest in Washington, DC (Kara's Home)

'Beep...Beep...Beep...Be-'...Slience. Slowing she shifted out of bed, standing on wobbly legs shes stumbled to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes waking herself up, but she gasped when she looked in the mirror...Her hair was a mess, makeup smeared, and she was wearing a mans button down shirt which wasn't in her closer the night before. She slumped onto the toliet, head in her hands as she tried to remember the night before. Her head pounded as bits and pieves came back to her...'_I made him dinner... we had a few glasses of wine... made our way to the bedsoom... Oh my God!'_, She thought as what happened came back to her.

She stood slowly, steeding herseld on the doorframe and gazed toward her bad. There he was, a pale angel of perfection, standing out like a sore thumb on her black rose sheets. "He's shirtles...probably more than shirtless..."She mumbled as she stared wide eyed at him sleeping soundly. Careful not to wake him, she padded over to the bad and sat down on the edge, sliding herself back under the covers, she snuggled up to him. Her fingers danced on his bare chest, down his stomach, and...she confirmed her suspicion...naked. Here she was snuggling up to the naked body of none other than Spencer Reid. What the hell had she done.

She about jumped out of her skin when he mumbled something unaudioable as he turned so his back as to her. Suddenly she realized that it wasn't his back that was brushing up aganist her thigh...She started to panic, her heart racing uncontrollabily, taking a deep breath to compose herself, she calmed down enough to lean over him and gently press her lips aganist his neck...He let out a small coo, then his eyed flew open and in a split second he was on the far side of the bed cowering.

She cleared here throat and looked up at him, swalled and managed to choke out "Good morning."

His eyed widened when she spoke, and about buldged out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. Carefully he lifted the covered that were over him and peered underneath...she thought he was going to pass out. "I'm naked..." He squeaked quietly, "what happened?" She looked up at hi, then suddently he begun to shake, "Oh man...oh man..."

She crawled over to him, pulled his head to her chest, and stroked it gently, "It's ok Spencer, it's fine."

He shot up and looked at her dead int he eyes, "No! It's not fine! We...we...oh man!"

She smiled slightly, and carefully began to caress his arm, leaning toward him she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "I love you Spencer, it's OK, I promise."

He looked at her, clearly shocked at what she had just said. Hell his head was spinning at thoese words... words he had never head a girl say to him, and sound so... honest._ 'She loves me.'_ he thought. He opended his mouth and... 'Beep...Beep...Beep...'

She broke his gaze and picked up her cell phone off the end table, flipping it open with a "Hello"...Slience..."Yeah"...Silence..."Now?"...Silence..."Spencer? He's here with me". She smirked at him and playfully added, "He's been here all night." She smiled as his eyed bugged out of his head and he turned cherry red. "Yeah we will be there ASAP, yep by Hotch."

"That...That was HOTCH!" He splurted out.

"Would you rather it be Morgan?" She climbed outta bed, his shirt riding up a little to give him a clear shot of her ass. Slowly she begun to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, slipping it off she toassed it at him and turned to her closet where she grabbed some clothing for her. "Get dressed." She ordered as she strutted off to the bathroom, revieling her entired naked backside as she did so.

Reid sat there, trying to compose his jumbled thoughts. _'My shirt...wine...her as-...where are my pants? where is any of my clothing?' _ He shook his head and slid his arms frantically into his shirt, which now smelled like her perfume. Quickly he scooted off the bed, looking down he found his pants half sticking out from under the bed, with his shoes and socks beneath them. Realizing he was missing something, he frantically begun to search for his absent boxers.

He heard a small giggle and turned to see her standing staring at his naked butt. He frowned as he noticed she was twirling his boxers around on her finger. Snatching them he quickly dressed, barely taking notice to what she had on.

The drive to Quantica was a quiet one...He tried to focus more on the road, than the blacked haired woman applying makeup in the passenger seat, let alone what had happened the night wanted badly to know what she was thinking, hell he wanted her to say something not just stare absently out the window. He had watched how her demenor had changed dramatically, from confident to very shy and almost awkward awround him now. "So...?" He muttered quietly... She jumped when he spoke.

"So..." She repeated even quieter as she shifted in her seat. She watched him as he pulled into a parking spot, he was about to say somethng, but she quickly slid out of the door and slammed it shut, and before he knew what had happened, she was inside the buildling and he was alone.

...


End file.
